


In Vain

by Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of reylo, F/M, I like Pride and Prejudice, Reylo - Freeform, Space Darcy, Space Elizabeth, Space Pride and Prejudice, it's all Reylo, lots of Pride and Prejudice, okay, some pride and prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space/pseuds/Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space
Summary: Nearly a year after Crait, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Jedi Master Rey meet on the battlefield one last time.





	In Vain

Blood.

Fire.

Death.

Destruction.

Disorder.

A single figure stands against a group of seven.

There could not be any less balance.

All but one spot of light has been destroyed.

Yet the darkness bows to the light.

"In vain I have struggled." A man used to being bowed to kneels before her. "It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed." He takes a breath before finally looking up at her. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

"Ben." The woman, the ray of light, murmurs.

"I've tried to loathe you. I've tried to hate you. I've tried to be angry with you. I've tried to ignore you. I've tried to pretend that you don't exist, that you don't matter. I've tried to simply tolerate you, but it hasn't worked. Nothing has worked." He admits. "So I have been forced to admit the fact that I love you and have for far longer than I would care to admit."

"Ben."

"I know that you have no reason to accept me; I have given you no reason to accept me. I don't expect you to accept me, but I couldn't live like that any longer. I couldn't live knowing that any day one of us could die, and I would never have told you."

"Ben."

"I'm not asking you to join me. I'm not asking you to rule beside me. I just needed you to know."

"You haven't asked for my reply."

"What?" The broken man is broken from his reverie.

"You haven't asked for my reply." She takes a step forwards, towards the darkness, towards the Knights of Ren and their Master. The six standing knights eye her warily, uncertain as to her plans for them. Their master may love her, but that doesn't mean anything about her feelings for him. She reaches a hand towards his scarred face, and six other hands reach for their weapons.

"And what is it?" The kneeling man swallows.

"Rey!" Another light figure emerges from cover.

"Ren!" The snotty general yells.

"Rey?" The kneeling man's voice becomes more urgent.

"I love you."

"Rey!"

"Ren!"

Slowly, the darkness rises to meet the light. More rebels and First Order members come out from cover.

"You love me?"

"I do." She admits, gently stroking the scar she gave him. 

"Rey!"

"Ren!"

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Rey!"

"Ren!"

The woman gently pulls the man's face towards hers, completely unaware of the yelling taking place around them. Their lips connect for the first time, and nothing else matters. They hold each other as if they were their lifeline. Fingers intertwine, lips are careful and hesitant, and souls become whole.

Slowly, the knights circle their Master and his love, ready to protect them from anyone who would dare try to harm them in their moment of intimacy.

"REY!"

"REN!"

"Ben?"

"Rey." The man's breath fans across her face.

"Stand with me?" She feels like begging.

"Until the end of time."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love few things as much as I love "Pride and Prejudice" and "Star Wars". In case you couldn't tell. I know that I used the beginning of Darcy's failed proposal, and it truly was a terrible proposal, but the first line is good. There's a reason that the bad proposal is the famous one that everyone knows and many can recite, *side-eyes the 2005 version*.


End file.
